I'll Be Watching You
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: YuKisa, with a steamy side of voyeurism. '"It's all right. They won't notice. Yukina, if you're turned on by it, then just enjoy it. I want you to. Watch with me. How often do you get an opportunity like this?"'


**A/N:** "Every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take..." Lol, what a good song (Artist: The Police)! Really though, this is just shameless porn. I can't deny it. I hope you'll enjoy it for what it is, though. This is my end-of-term present to myself. This last quarter at college was a NIGHTMARE toward the end, and I could definitely use some relaxing. Hello, summer! Thanks to _AZ1087653_ for the encouragement and helpful ideas while I was writing this piece.

I am always astounded at how few smutty Erotica couple fanfictions there are, comparatively. With a name like Erotica, one would suppose that would translate to... well, mucho erotica. Ah well. I'll just write a bunch to make up for it. This is my second Erotica piece, but the first was from Kisa's perspective so yay for this one being Yukina! If it isn't obvious from my descriptions, the couple they are watching are Junjou Mistake (aka Isaka and Asahina). Relish in the sex, and swing me a review to let me know what you think of this after you read it. ;)

**Warnings:** Voyeurism, Frot, Rimming, Oral, Anal. Yaoi, of course.

* * *

**I'll Be Watching You**

* * *

-.

Whenever Yukina Kou made a rare trip to his beloved Kisa-san's workplace, it always seemed to end in an adventure. Most notably, they ended up becoming conjugal visits more often than not. Which, if he was considering it, was probably the primary reason the older man forbade him from coming every day. It would have been the best sort of distraction from work, but the time in between made each tryst all the more to be enjoyed.

Currently though, the cinnamon-crowned prince was squirming from a mix of uneasiness and barely controlled want.

For one of their designations they had found a likely spot - an open room - but the other next to it was already occupied, and this made Yukina falter.

Before then, the reunited couple hadn't noticed the other pair; they had been too caught up in the whisking off of outer layers, of curling close and feeling each other's warmth for the first time in a week. This absence and the loneliness it incited had been the reason Yukina dared to show up at all. There was only so much time without seeing Kisa's face, or hearing his voice, or hugging Kisa's body tightly in his arms that Yukina could stand, and he had reached his limit that very day.

They worked together once connected, lying half on top of each other on the nearest sofa, both reaching fervently for the other and petting urgently in response to the cycles of their own pleasure. Harder when it was building and more erratic when it felt like they had come upon the peak. Yukina was glad to have succeeded in getting his lover nude, for it was a thousand times easier to move his hand along Kisa's velvety shaft than to fumble around through jeans and hope for the right effect.

As for him, it didn't matter. He was always excited when it came to doing_ these_ sorts of things with Kisa-san. The man barely had to touch him, but the reality of it was that his partner was more experienced than him in so many ways, and that knowledge was unleashed on Yukina whether he was capable to bear it or not. When they first had been going out, there had been many nights when he'd bubbled over embarrassingly quick.

Even now, frotting and necking like a couple of horny teenagers, the artist was left gasping for sweet breath when Kisa rubbed his growing hardness through the unyielding denim. He simply couldn't contain the frissons that exploded through his body.

He wasn't sure what made him look up that time, but he did, and out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught movement.

Remembering where they were, Yukina had been concerned. Though Kisa had grown accepting of their office liaisons, it would be horrible for them to be discovered in the midst of one. Yukina didn't want to negatively affect his boyfriend's career, and so he of course, protectively glanced around on the impulse, making certain that there was no one skulking about waiting to pounce.

The coast was clear on that front, but on the other hand, there _were_ people there.

In the next room over, an office surrounded by clear glass walls, two men were embracing, the darker-haired male leaning up on his toes to fully possess his companion's mouth. Even in the shadowy moonlight that was the atmosphere when one was in the depths of Marukawa at three in the morning, Yukina could see each movement clearly, defined facial aspects and their bodies turned into one another like lovers.

"Yukina? Why are you stopping?"

The sweet sound of his beloved's voice reclaimed his attention, and he stared back, seeing Kisa looking up at him with an adorably confused expression. He just had to plant a kiss on those pink lips that he had already caused to swell from their passionate forays. When Kisa-san made those sorts of faces it was all he could do not to kiss him, but they were (mostly) in private so he thought that it would be fine.

"Look over there," he whispered, tilting his head to show the direction.

Kisa craned to see, and then, surprisingly composed, turned back to Yukina. "Well?"

"You don't…?"

"They're basically doing the same thing as us. Why should I mind?"

Yukina didn't have a good answer for that query, so he turned back to the conundrum at hand.

The shorter one - who for a man was actually broaching 'tall' - had stepped back and swaggered over to the large desk, shuffling aside the papers that were in his way. He beckoned his partner closer with a wicked grin playing about his lips. He tapped the surface as if telling the man to sit there, and to Yukina's astonishment, he did, with a distinctly unruffled expression. The standing one, for his part, looked like he had been given a particularly wonderful gift.

His hands reached out and set to work on the man's tie, loosening it and tossing it away once it came undone. Next came the jacket and button down shirt - these were retrieved while the two heatedly locked lips. Kisa and Yukina both watched, still a little caught off guard by the unexpected view into another couple's private moments.

The receiver ruffled his partner's dark brown locks as he kissed down his torso, seeming to massage the other's scalp out of affection. Yukina recognized the gesture as something he tended to do when Kisa was about to give him head, and his heart started to beat faster at the thought of what he might witness if the signals were the same. It was some how deliciously intriguing to find out how someone else went about these sorts of things, and he struggled with the desire to know. Something about it felt almost wrong - but not quite. His conscience nudged at him, but another part of him wanted to give in. Which way was right?

Kisa's fingers began to dig into his arm. Knowing -that- signal well enough, he sat up; Kisa did it whenever he wanted to change positions.

"Are you watching?"

Yukina nodded faintly.

He saw the dark brunette nuzzle the other man's engorged tool, lapping playfully just around the mushroomed head before slipping it between his parted lips. The receiver gripped him by the hair, using it as leverage as he stuffed a few more inches abruptly into his partner's mouth. The action was so sudden that Yukina felt as if he could sense the man gagging in surprise, but then, somehow, he managed to regain his composure.

Spindly fingers wrapped around the thick base, stroking the last of the length comfortingly as the man began to pull back, beginning to bob his head along his partner's blood-heavy cock.

Meanwhile Yukina felt Kisa's thighs brush against him as he settled over his lap, fingering the hem of the prince's shirt and tugging it up to take it off. He closed his eyes as it slid over his head, heart racing once more as he realized he had something very special to him right here, something that the other men could never compare to. This was the man whom he adored touching him. Nothing could be better.

Kisa forced him to sit back on the sofa fully, and turned around, sitting on his lap and shifting, rubbing his ass into Yukina's groin and panting out little gasps as he felt his boyfriend put both arms around his abdomen, encouraging the motions.

"Damn," Yukina announced softly. It summed things up well for his disjointed state of mind.

He luxuriated in the sensation of Kisa rotating his hips, sometimes causing the warm skin of his back to brush Yukina's chest. His eyes remained on the other couple, watching with an increasingly vibrant pulse as the man sucked off his partner. The curious thing about them was the attitude of their play. For his actions the one being treated seemed more dominant at first, but then he wasn't the one doing the work. Furthermore the darker-haired man had been the one to entice him, to lead him to the desk in the first place, to strip him.

Kisa and he changed things up now and then, but he understood the inner workings of his own relationship. He knew nothing about these other two's, and it made him wonder.

"Kisa-san," he groaned. In the second room, the man on the desk's eyes closed, mouth parted as he reached orgasm. Yukina was right there with him. He quivered and then spent his cum, a damp spot forming on his jeans. He didn't care. This wasn't the first time he had come to see his boyfriend at work. He had learned by now to bring a change of clothes.

Instead of tiring him, it invigorated him. He unwrapped his arms, leaning into Kisa's ear and making his request. "Kneel for me, please. I'm going to taste you from the inside."

They changed up their perch on the sofa, Yukina sitting sideways behind his boyfriend, who was on all fours as asked, supple bottom pointed perfectly in the air for Yukina to view and touch. He lovingly ran a hand over one globe, admiring the way the firm flesh bounced back when he touched it.

To be with a man was not something he had ever considered before entering this relationship, but then of course, when it came to love, Yukina was a believer that the feeling was all-consuming. That it transcended a many number of conditions: age, sex, station, and persona. He was meant to fall for Kisa and so he took the realities in stride. His heart had unfurled a new layer of tenderness when they began going out. He noticed every little detail about his partner, delighting in the small nuances that made Kisa who he was.

Yes. He was, to put it plainly, irreversibly enamored.

Yukina took one last peek at their opponents. The man on his knees had pulled back, fluid trailing down from his lips to his chin, but his partner was staring intensely down at him as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time. Yukina could sense the depth there, and it engaged his romantic disposition. He turned back to his own partner, placing a kiss on the small of his back before beginning his assault.

Spreading the flesh slightly, he leaned forward, licking at Kisa's puckered rim, tickling the sensitive ring of muscle. Kisa cast his body back carefully, encouraging the prodding. Yukina reached around and tapped the back of Kisa's hand, reminding him of what he wanted. He gave Kisa's cleft a few more swipes while waiting for the sign that the elder man was obeying.

Sure enough, telltale, those blocky hips pushed back on him more insistently a second or two later, and Yukina knew that Kisa was stroking himself now. Just the thought sent a dose of fire through his lower abdomen, the image beginning to make his tortured flesh stir once more. He sighed contentedly and then pushed his tongue into his partner's tight hole, wetly thrusting in and stretching it open to cradle his probing appendage.

Kisa was perfectly limber when they joined, taking in his cock with flourish; and yet, he stayed tight enough to make Yukina want to explode as soon as he penetrated him. Having sex with Kisa was better than with anyone he had ever been intimate with, just on that alone. Never mind that doing those sorts of things with the person who made your pulse race faster when they simply looked at you was transcendent in itself.

Yukina dug his fingers into sweet flesh on either side, heatedly tonguing at his lover's taut passageway. The taste of Kisa on his tongue made him only crave more. His tongue burrowed in hard, trying to lap at as much of him as he could get to. His ears perked as he heard the beautiful sounds that he was hoping for.

Kisa was always responsive whenever things reached a point, but when they did this, Yukina found that the man let loose his voice more freely than at other times. He moaned high, throatily, and best of all, _desperately_. Gods did he love it when his other half called for him so needfully. It made all of his protective urges flare up hot, desiring to give the elder male the release he keened for.

"Ahnnughhh! God… so…"

He pulled back, gently serrating the sensitive flesh surrounding Kisa's hole with his teeth, gentling tugging and pressuring at it. The rough feeling was enough to tickle Kisa, who secretly panted over a more stern handling. He had never confided this to Yukina explicitly, but the younger man had learned to tell, and gave it to him quietly. He had to admit that it turned him on as well, to be able to treat his partner with a firmer touch; to not have to hold back as much as with a woman.

"Yukina, f-fuck me. I'm close." Kisa jittered out the words, his voice heaving in time with ragged breaths. The prince swelled up at his tone, becoming fully erect at the imploring words. That would have to wait though. Kisa was telling him something different by saying that.

He didn't answer, except with his actions. He withdrew for a second, pushing two fingers into his own mouth and sucking at them to coat them with his saliva. Once satiated, he removed the digits and instead plunged them into Kisa before diving back with his tongue.

The elder man bucked like mad when he felt the wriggling tongue invading him, pushing in with the fingers that were already stretching his restrictive canal. It was too much stimulation, but that after all, had been just what he wanted. It aroused him to be so completely filled, the friction as the three moved together, brushing along all his most sensitive spots and palpating them, catapulting the man straight into his end.

He let out a sudden, throaty cry and spasmed jerkily. Yukina could imagine the seed that must be flowing and spilling out over Kisa's hand, trickling its way over the pale skin as the man pumped himself through the powerful release.

Yukina had a building desire, and he acted on it, reaching forward and ripping the man's hand off his satiated length, and holding it to his own mouth, tongue lapping the salty fluid off his beloved's skin as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

It was frightening at times how wild Kisa could make him. For a time he even forgot the setting they were in, ready to move ahead; flip Kisa onto his back and make love to the raven-haired editor long into the early hours of the morning. But, of course, it was Kisa that reminded him. He sat up on his knees after he recovered, and indicated the couple in the other room, who hadn't exactly satiated themselves either.

"I don't know if I can-" Yukina began to say, but was cut off. He wanted to look at his boyfriend most of all, but was caught because the idea of watching the others did titillate him. He just wasn't sure that it was ethical to do so. If it were someone else watching them, he wasn't positive that he would have welcomed the attention, the eyes roaming over his and Kisa's entwined bodies.

"Watch them," Kisa ordered. "I can tell you like it - so do it. Don't pretend to be shy."

"Ki-"

"It's all right. They won't notice. Yukina, if you're turned on by it, then just enjoy it. I want you to. Watch _with_ me. How often do you get an opportunity like this?"

He leaned forward and hugged his boyfriend to him, murmuring in a quiet, sweet voice, "I love you, Kisa-san. I'll do this - with you." Yukina squeezed tight, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder for a few moments before pulling back.

"Remember, don't watch me, watch them."

"See how they're staring at each other? They've done this before; there's a strong connection. You'll have a good show." Kisa tugged down his zipper and uncovered his arousal, working the pants off after.

It immediately sprung upward, curved as if begging Kisa-san to sit on it, but the experienced male only grinned before moving down. He urged Yukina to scoot closer to the edge of the sofa so that he could have better access. The artist began to tremble in anticipation as Kisa's raven-tufted head ducked between splayed thighs, ignoring his reddening erection and sucking one of his balls into a hot, sinfully wet mouth. Kisa would always do that, gather all his saliva before making a move on the younger man so that when his flesh slid in, it was encased from the start in a perfectly enticing home.

Yukina trained his eyes obediently forward, taking in the scene laid out as if expressly for him.

The lighter brunette was topping the slighter of the two, having succeeded, it seemed, in disrobing the executive and positioning him where he wanted. The man was holding himself up by his palms pressed against the desk, not lowering his weight quite yet. As Kisa had pointed out, they were frozen for the moment, gazing into each other's eyes as if there was pure nothingness swirling around them; as if they hoped they were each other's last sights for eternity. It stirred something in him as well, to be witness to their sentiment.

Moments were moments; treasured but fleeting. This one ruptured slowly at first, splintering as the couple began to entwine, but quickly built up into an entirely different incarnation.

Soon the others were one being, a two backed creation that heaved and consumed in on itself. Yukina watched as the darker-haired one began a series of wide-mouth pants as his lover pierced him through, moving roughly yet exquisitely, forcing the man to lay bare and take him in. The one beneath didn't seem to care. Yukina could tell that though he must be working hard to accommodate it, his frantic nerves were double tasked with pleasure heaped upon pain, their feelings being the deciding factor. He accepted it, wrapping lean, taut calves around his partner's strong back and holding on for dear life.

They weren't the only ones.

Yukina soon found himself spiraling in bliss as Kisa's lips encompassed the tip of his now throbbing member, an agile tongue sussing at his slit and licking away the fluid beading there.

Yukina's head tilted backward, his jaw clenching with the effort to contain himself. He swore if he thought hard enough he could hear them kissing, the squelch of mouths moving lovingly together, rarely parting.

The snap of the taller man's hips as he hammered repeatedly into his partner's ass. Gods, he could understand the desire. There were nights when all he wanted to do was thunder hard into Kisa-san until he came all over the bed, clamping down around him, squeezing his erection with that tightening canal.

Before finding the man whom he loved, Yukina had never known sex could be… quite like this. So exquisitely desperate and wild, and yet able to retain deep emotion.

As if sensing him, Kisa swallowed around his engorged flesh, taking it in slowly. Yukina heard a rustle as his partner rearranged his body, head bobbing insistently and leaving his man's hands free to play elsewhere. He watched as the other couple too shifted, the stronger male shoving his lover's thighs back into his chest and plowing into him with a searching fervor, sending ripples of desire keening down the prince's spine. He noted the virile thrusting, and how the other man eyed his invader hungrily, as if getting pounded was his one true wish. Was something like that what Kisa-san wanted too, more often?

Yukina watched, shoulders heaving back as he pushed forth, encouraging the rest of his cock to disappear into Kisa's warm cavern. He wanted to cum already, but on the other hand he didn't want this ever to end.

Yukina clasped his eyes shut in an attempt to recover his will. It was just too many stimuli in play: first watching others, and then Kisa going down on him, Kisa with several fingers stretching himself, making his body ready for Yukina to slip right into his back door. He was hypersensitive, in hearing, in feeling. His body was humming with pleasure.

"Kisa-san, I need you - please. Allow me to be selfish and enter you now. I can't wait!"

Kisa pulled off abruptly with a wet snap, releasing Yukina from his tight seal. He rolled his eyes mildly, and promptly told the younger male as he climbed on, "It's not selfish. Take me."

Yukina complained no more with that reassurance and shoved home to the hilt with one great upward thrust.

His ears exploded when met with the delicious sound of Kisa moaning as he was so brusquely filled with Yukina's hot length, and he allowed himself a breathy grunt, sharing in the chorus and beginning to bounce his vocal partner steadily on his lap, setting the rhythm that he currently craved.

Yukina shoved up to meet Kisa and couldn't control his words. "This feels amazing! Oh _please_, Kisa-san, please," he trailed off, not even knowing himself what please meant at this time. Only that he wanted more of what he was experiencing.

Greedily he rammed inside his beloved's resistive entrance, pushing past the first rings of muscle with powerful movements, tasting a small drop of sweat that had rained down from his bangs. The salt only heightened it for him, and he found himself thirsty for more of the high. That Kisa's body opened up so eagerly for his cock thrilled him, as if they were made to fit together in this way.

"Y-Yukina, ahmm, ahh-"

"Am I?" he inquired breathlessly, nearly panting the question.

"Fuck yes!" Kisa growled, startling him for a moment. His lover suddenly gripped tightly onto his broad shoulders and took some control back, angling the penetration how he wanted it, time after time. "It's right there."

"Slow down, Yukina, and eyes back on them."

"Kisa-san, I feel bad. You're doing all the work. Let me touch you some more so that you feel good, too."

"Shaddup, I don't need that right now." Kisa eyed him carefully to weigh his decision, and then divulged, "You more than satisfy me on your own."

Yukina smiled brightly at the compliment, and yet, he knew he was fading. Again he wanted to release, as guilty as he felt for coming again so soon, when Kisa was barely starting to be attended to.

"Not yet." Kisa knew his cycle too well.

Yukina complied with that encouragement, holding them both motionless as he took a large breath in. He fought the rising tide until it rescinded enough to allow him to continue. Not an easy task, but one he felt that he was improving with lately. He wasn't sure that ability would accommodate the rhythms of before though, so when he moved inside Kisa next, it was several degrees more reserved.

Kisa unleashed a ragged stream of breath as the pace slowed. His eyes fluttered, but he never stopped being active.

Cautiously he raised himself up, descending slowly. Yukina watched him intently even though he was supposed not to, noting the way his mouth slowly opened as he sank downward, the twitch of his brow in concentration, the pure beauty of his face. Had he ever loved like this before? Would he ever again?

No. This was it for him. If it wasn't Kisa, then no one else would do.

Yukina slid his head forward, meeting the older man halfway, the tips of their tongues brushing. Playing wetly before yielding one way or the other. A familiar dance. Kisa surprised him this match by forcing in, slicking his tongue against the roof of Yukina's mouth, taking possession. His hand came up to cup the prince's jaw, tilting it where he desired. The same tongue plunged in and out, mimicking the thrusts that connected them. Yukina was brimming with want.

He willingly submitted. How gratifying, to be so claimed by the one you were made for. At this rate he wasn't sure what he wanted to focus on more - this, or the throes of the other couple, who were as near as they to the precipice, to falling off into bliss.

The man that was being taken had his head thrown back on the desk, and the prince could see his mouth moving, uttering something with what appeared to be much emphasis. His partner had one of his legs draped over an arm, buttocks contracting smoothly as he slowly joined with the darker-haired brunette. Yukina could not see the second man's face although he gathered that his own expression might be a good gauge of the other's.

Kisa-san looked so impossibly lovely right now, still determinedly riding his cock and encasing him in his restrictive warmth. Yukina almost couldn't breathe, desperately smitten with the man he was claiming deep within.

"Kou."

Yukina couldn't believe what he had heard. "Kisa-san?" he asked wonderingly, moving both hands to his lover's shoulders.

"Kouuu hnnnn" Kisa moaned wantonly, opening crinkling eyes in order to meet Yukina's gaze, to assure him this was all very real. He rotated his hips and descended, slipping down on the man's pulsing cock a rhythm quicker than before.

Yukina melted, wrapping both arms happily around his beloved and meeting him for a lingering oral embrace.

"Shouta-san," he cried passionately, having eyes for only that man in the moment. "I love you."

"Drop the -san when you're inside me," Kisa hissed, slamming down hard on Yukina's length, which made the prince bite down in order not to shout because the sensation was so sudden and Kisa was squeezing so tight around him that he wasn't sure how much more he could take of it.

"But… I-I… me too. I love you."

He added it to salve the sting, but that wasn't really needed. Yukina was used to Kisa's directorial nature when they were intimate, and to be truthful, he immensely enjoyed it. They were, however, the sweetest string of words he had ever been lucky enough to hear; Kisa expressing his love for him.

Despite the setting, the impetus of this encounter and the reality of the kink, Yukina found he couldn't concentrate on that any more. It was these feelings that permeated his very body, making him inch upward, his sac contracting suggestively as he tumbled right into his release.

He desired the affection, the words, Kisa's warmth, his smell, his handsome smile as he was wracked with pleasure from their lovemaking. Those were the things that made his heart beat faster, that made him jerk heavily and fill the smaller man up to the brim with load after load of his seed.

What could he say? He was a bit of a romantic, and he was stimulated by the one he adored.

He reached a hand in between them, fondling Kisa firmly as he continued to bounce him, his eyes glazed over.

"Shouta…" he called out quietly, nervously.

Yukina was excited to be able to use the name but somehow anxious that Kisa would take it back, or that it had been an outburst and Kisa was only being nice not to stifle the mood. He felt so bold to call his older lover by his given name, with no suffix, no honorific to show his respect, to maintain that societal distance between them. He almost couldn't, so he settled for a low volume on his first foray, his hand pumping Kisa's cock the way he liked it best, hard and stark and quick.

"O-Only when it's us, Kou. That's the rule."

"I would love that."

His eyes fluttered shut for the moment, happily overwhelmed, and then he urged Kisa off him and onto his back. Yukina moved over Kisa, sheltering him with his body and trapping the smaller man in his warm embrace. He reached around his love's slender body to resume stroking his drooling length to completion. Feeling Kisa arch his back against him and to hear his moans so close to the ear was pure bliss.

For right now he didn't want to think so much. Later the time would come when they would have to leave this pleasant dimension that they had found, but at this moment, all he desired was to be laying here, just like this, with the one he would treasure forever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

After that night, Yukina was less worried about convenience or propriety than about all the new things he could get to try. Occasionally the prince even suggested things that Kisa had never experienced, but those occasions were understandably rare and far in between.

Kisa went about his normal life at work despite what he had seen, although it was as amusing as ever to watch his two dramatic co-workers play their office game of cat and mouse, pretending no one else knew that they were hopelessly in love with each other. Well, to amend that statement, Ricchan was the one pretending, in his attempt to further cushion himself with denial.

Alas, that in itself added to the fun, so Kisa let him have his way and didn't try to call him out. He was biding his time on that front. Beside even if he had wanted to, he had an active bet going with Mino on how long Takano and Ritsu would take to straighten out their buzzing hormones for each other, and that had the caveat of not being able to speed the process. One needed to toe the line in an agreement with Mino in order to ensure the man's broad smile stayed that way - a benign expression.

There was however, today to consider.

Anyone would have sweated a little under that insistent supervision - it was just a normal human reflex to feel pressured when someone was looking over your shoulder.

Around lunchtime, when Takano was gone, and the less senior editors were left to their own devices, Isaka-san, the company's president had wandered in on the prowl.

This was a regular occurrence. Isaka for some reason liked to come in to toy at Ricchan, always exclaiming about how they had to stick together because of their shared family backgrounds. Kisa knew that Ritsu detested this, but honestly what could he do about the harassment, to a higher-up? The only person who could ever get him to lay off was Takano.

But Takano was not here, and so they were left at the mischievous president's mercy. And of all accursed things, the businessman had decided that today was the day he was going to focus in on a new target. He had pulled up a rolling chair in between Ritsu and Kisa's work spaces, and had leaned on the table, staring Kisa down while he attempted to go about his work, saying absolutely nothing during.

In a word: unnerving.

"Isaka-san, is there possibly something I could help you with?" Kisa asked pointedly when he could no longer hold back. He plastered a moe smile on his face to disguise his anxiety. Isaka seemed like the sort of person who would never give up once he provoked a reaction out of his prey.

"No." The executive sported a saccharine grin as he turned down the offer.

"I'm just watching."

**.**

**.**

**the end.**


End file.
